


Ge Smak Daun, Gyon Op Nodotaim

by Wannabanauthor



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Depression, F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 22:25:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5644063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wannabanauthor/pseuds/Wannabanauthor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lincoln chooses the Red over Octavia, and she's left to deal with the consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ge Smak Daun, Gyon Op Nodotaim

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this awhile ago, and I have no idea what made me do it. It's very sad and angsty. Don't say I didn't warn you.

“Either you get up, and we fight this. Or you crawl away, and die alone like a coward. It’s your choice,” she says with finality.

The shame and disgust he sees on her face makes him hurt. It pains him more than the Red does, and he can feel that poison swimming through his veins. The Red makes it hard for him to see the sincerity and love she offers in return for going with her.

He wants to go with her. His heart belongs to her, but his mind is altered. The things he did, the people he killed. There was no coming back from that. Being exiled, he could handle. But the look on her face nearly kills him.

He did this to her. He made her suffer. She had to worry about her brother long than she had to, and then him. She would always worry about him. He couldn’t do that to her any longer.

Loving her was easy, but what he did next was the hardest thing he ever had to do.

He got up on his feet and saw the hope in her eyes. Then he watched it turn to dread as he turned around and walked away. She would be better off without him. She had a home with his people. They would look after her. She didn’t need him anymore.

“Lincoln!” she screamed. Tears slipped down his face as he continued his journey away from her.

“You can’t do this!” she yelled. “You can’t leave me alone again! Please!”

He switches his brain off. It’s easier for him to tolerate her sobs this way.

He embraces the Red and hope it kills him before he hurts someone else.

~

Octavia drops to the ground. Tears are pouring out of her eyes as she watches Lincoln’s body disappear behind the trees.

This pain is so familiar. She remembers when she saw him as a Reaper in the garage. How she felt when she thought he died. The hopelessness she felt when he wasn’t with the other villagers who had been kidnapped.

She clutches at her heart, which felt like it was torn in two.

“Lincoln,” she gasps between cries. “Please don’t leave me.”

He couldn’t hear her of course. He was already gone.

She buries her head in her knees to quiet her sobs. It hurts so much. They were supposed to face things together. He could have beaten this. If he just believed in her and himself. They could have gotten through this.

They had gotten through both of their near death experiences. This should have been easy for them. Yet, he was gone. Leaving her empty in his wake.

She does not know how much time goes by before she hears rustling in the bushes.

Glancing up, she sees it’s Lincoln. She moves to go to him, but then she pauses. The light behind his eyes are gone. He’s gone.

“Lincoln?” she asks hopefully. The body before her does not even hesitate before launching himself at her.

She withdraws her sword.

~

She walks into the village, soaked in blood. Nobody says anything to her, they just stare.

Her fellow Seconds run up to her, asking her all these questions. She ignores them and pushes on.

She goes straight to Indra who’s regarding her with a curious but empathetic look.

“Lincoln is gone. He’s not coming back,” Octavia says in a monotone voice. Indra merely nods.

Octavia looks down at her hands, stained with his blood. Her eyes roll in the back of her head, and she promptly passes out.

When she wakes up a week later, she learns about the missile and the broken alliance. Indra is gone and so are her fellow Seconds. They leave Abby and Bellamy to deliver the news that she is no longer one of them.

She is inconsolable, and nobody knows what to do. After a month of grieving, she’s still not any better. Jasper is in the same boat as her, but this is one of the rare times that misery doesn’t love company.

So she leaves in the middle of the night and only tells Bellamy. He protests it, but he can’t change her mind. He can’t help her. No one can.

She finds Lincoln’s body where she left it buried. She can barely stand to look at his remains so burns his body and makes a crude urn for his ashes.

Her journey leads her to the Allies of the Woods. They accept her without question. Word of the extinction of Mount Weather helped them reopen their gates.

She’s glad to be among people who don’t know her. They don’t give her pitying looks. Instead they expect her to contribute like everyone else. It helps keep her mind off things. That is atleast until she found out she was pregnant.

She knew there was a chance it could happen, but after Lincoln died, she couldn’t bear the thought of bearing his child alone.

She prays for a miscarriage, feeling too guilty to make matters into her own hands. The village healer tells her that there are several families who would be interested in raising the baby.

So she decides on a lovely couple, two female warriors who wanted a family of their own. They’re there with her when she delivers.

As soon as she lays eyes upon her son, she knows she can’t leave him. But she also knows that she can’t raise him.

So she sticks around the village and watches the happy couple raise him instead. He’s a cute baby, and an even cuter child.

When he gets old enough to start asking questions, she decides it’s time for her to go back home. She takes Lincoln’s ashes with her.

Bellamy embraces her the moment she steps foot into Camp Jaha. She fills him in on the past few years of her life, and he expresses interest in meeting her son at some point.

She’s also reunited with Indra, who offers to make her a warrior again.

When Octavia expresses doubt, Indra says, “Ge smak daun, gyon op nodotaim.”

She starts training again, and she’s shown no mercy. She rises through the ranks and becomes a military liaison.

Years later, she visits the Allies. It’s her son’s coming of age ceremony.

She meets his other mothers, and they are ecstatic to see her again. They excitedly fill her in on what she’s missed.

She sees him for the first time in almost a decade. He’s tall and looks so much like Lincoln.

“Rikael, hi,” she says simply, and he embraces her. He understands why she left. When they separate, she introduces him to her guests.

“This is your Uncle Bellamy, and this is your grandmother, Indra. She raised your father after his parents died.”

She steps back and watches her family unite once again. She has Lincoln’s ashes in her bag.

Once the ceremony is over, all of them head to the beach. It’s her, Rikael, his two mothers, Bellamy, and Indra. They each take handfuls of ash and spread them across the ocean.

Octavia feels a weight lift from her, and she swears she can see Lincoln smiling down at them. She blinks and the image is gone.

Sadness fills her once more, but Indra moves to her side.

“Ge smak daun, gyon op nodotaim,” they say together.


End file.
